


Penalties of Ambition

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e01 The Tears of Uther Pendragon (Part I), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Morgana knows exactly what she's doing. Set during 3.01.
Kudos: 3





	Penalties of Ambition

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2010. Posted unedited.

Morgana knew that she'd be hated for what she did. She knew there was no real winning this and she knew that she was unlikely to be forgiven. Still, it was what she had to do.

She wanted Uther dead. She hated herself for it, hated that she was turning against a man that had done so much for her, but it would be the best thing for the kingdom, for her family.

One part of her family, anyway. She loved Morgause, loved her sister because she was honest with her, because she helped Morgana when she'd needed it most. At the same time, she hated the woman. She was manipulative and deceitful. Not that Morgana wasn't, but that was part of the problem. She was too competitive, too self-assured not to feel threatened by Morgause's power and her orders to Morgana.

She'd made her decision. She would work with Morgause for now, work with her while they were still headed towards Morgana's goal, but as soon as Morgause threatened more than Morgana could allow, it was over.

Morgause would view it as a betrayal, of course, and in a way, it was. Morgause was her sister and asked her allegiance, but Arthur was her brother and had been there for most of her life. He was going to hate her for all she'd done, she knew, but she could live with that. In the end, she would have done what is best for the kingdom. The oppressive tyranny of Uther's reign would be over, Arthur would be on the throne, benevolent with Merlin by his side, and she'd have taught them how to fight against an enemy even when they wanted nothing more than to lay down their arms and embrace her. Because they could fight against her, because they knew how to fight together against all odds, they would be unstoppable.

She would be left, alone and hated, but she would have the satisfaction of knowing that she's played a part in forming what would be the greatest kingdom in all of time. That would have to be enough. Until then, she would manipulate the players against each other until they were ready to face the climax. Only then would her true part be known. Only then would she lose all those that stood with her now.


End file.
